Ruby Malfoy
by Freyja11
Summary: Ruby a la vingtaine et recherche un travail. Mais la tâche est compliquée quand on a appartenu à la classe spéciale de Poudlard... Entre présent et souvenirs, venez découvrir l'histoire de Ruby...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic auquel je réfléchis depuis quelques temps. Il s'agit ici du premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Note:** L'histoire se situe plusieurs années après la défaite de Voldemort.

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

"Nom?  
\- Ruby. Ruby Malfoy.  
\- Age?  
\- 24 ans.  
\- Laissez-moi jeter un œil à votre dossier... La classe spéciale, c'est ça?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je suis désolée mais ça ne sera pas possible cette fois. Retentez votre chance une autre fois."

Ruby quitta le bureau du ministère en claquant la porte. C'était le troisième refus qu'elle essuyait en deux semaines. Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose. Juste un travail. Mais il y avait cette mention dans son dossier. Classe spéciale…

 _"La classe spéciale?" Ruby avait onze ans quand pour la première fois son père lui en avait parlé.  
" Oui, il s'agit d'une classe à Poudlard pour les enfants comme toi, avait répondu Draco.  
\- Les gens comme moi? Avait interrogé la fillette.  
\- Eh bien… avait voulu poursuivre son père.  
\- Les monstres comme toi, avait terminé sa mère."  
Ruby ne se souvenait plus très bien de la suite de la conversation. Juste que son père s'était énervé, qu'elle-même s'était mise à pleurer et que sa mère avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte. _

Ruby s'aventura dans le chemin de traverse. Il y avait peu de personnes aussi tôt le matin. Et puis, on était le 10 octobre. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient tous à Poudlard à cette période de l'année. D'ailleurs, les vitrines se remplissaient déjà de décorations d'Halloween. Des chaudrons remplis de bonbons, araignées et crânes. C'était la période favorite de Ruby.

 _" Joyeux Halloween à tous! Et profitez à présent du repas." La voix du professeur McGonagall avait résonné dans toute la grande salle. Ruby était assisse à la cinquième table, juste à côté de celle des Serpentards, sa maison. Mais on ne mélangeait pas la classe spéciale avec les autres. Alors assis à ses côtés, se trouvaient quelques enfants des quatre maisons. A sa droite, il y avait Grace, à Serpentard comme elle. De l'autre côté, Isaac, un Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi Sylvia, Gareth, Esther, Evan et Jake. Le petit groupe partageait chaque heure de cours, leur dortoir et la table du repas. De cette proximité était née une vraie amitié entre chacun d'entre eux. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts..._

Ruby chassa les souvenirs de ses pensées. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se laissait aller à la nostalgie depuis quelques jours…

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé (et que accessoirement vous voulez savoir la suite :p)!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello! Me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre 2 de "Ruby Malfoy"! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Si c'est le cas (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

 **NOTE:** Lunastic m'a appris qu'une autre fic Harry Potter parlait d'une classe spéciale. Je ne la connais pas. Etant donné qu'il existe 743k fictions sur Harry Potter toutes langues confondues et 49.6k en français, il me semble normale qu'il y ait des similitudes à première vue entre certaines fictions. Je tiens donc à préciser que l'idée de "Ruby Malfoy" est entièrement mienne. Et je considère qu'après un chapitre, il est un peu tôt pour juger de l'origine de mes idées.  
J'espère donc que chacun d'entre vous prendra le temps de lire ma fic et y prendra du plaisir.  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!  
Freyja11 ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

L'appartement était froid et sombre. Ruby le détestait. Moins elle y était, mieux elle se portait. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle rentre le soir pour manger et dormir. Tâches qu'elle effectuait pour survivre et pas par réel plaisir. Pendant cette courte période chez elle, elle s'ennuyait fermement et finissait toujours par ressasser de vieux souvenirs…

 _"Ruby!" La voix de Sylvia avait résonné à travers le couloir. L'intéressée s'était retournée en sursaut, avait rejoint son amie et l'avait entrainée dans un coin à l'abri des regards.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler mon nom comme ça?" Sylvia avait affiché une moue peinée à cause du ton de sa camarade.  
"J'ai encore le droit de t'appeler, non?  
\- Oui mais pas si fort!  
\- T'as peur qu'on te remarque?"  
Ruby avait baissé la tête. Ben oui, son amie n'avait pas tort.  
" Oh aller Ruby, on est en quatrième maintenant! Les gens se sont habitués à notre présence. Ils s'en foutent!" La voix de Sylvia semblait de plus en plus énervée.  
"Et ben moi pas! J'ai pas oublié toutes les sales blagues qu'on nous a faites. En plus, comme on a pas moyen de se défendre, c'est toujours dangereux de s'afficher trop."  
Sylvia explosa de rire. " Enfin Ruby, on est dans une école! T'as cru qu'on était retournée à l'époque de nos parents?"  
Ruby soupira. "Laisse tomber… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait?  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai! En fait…"_

Ruby se réveilla en sursaut avec le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée. Elle se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte.  
" Ah! Salut papa…" La jeune fille se pencha vers son père et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
"Eh bien, cache ton enthousiasme! Lui répondit-il.  
\- Désolé je dormais." Ruby termina sa phrase par un bâillement et fit entrer son père.

Ruby déposa une tasse de café devant son père et en servit une seconde pour elle. Draco était déjà assis à la table. Son pied battait le rythme d'une musique qu'il entendait sûrement dans sa tête. .Tap.

Ruby s'assit à son tour, face à lui.  
"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
\- Il s'agit de ta mère… Elle est ne se sent pas bien ces temps-ci." Draco affichait un regard gêné. Son pied continuait à frapper le sol. .Tap.  
"Ah. Répondit dans un souffle Ruby.  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être aller la voir. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas passé un moment ensemble."  
Ruby ne savait pas quoi répondre. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ce bruit incessant que produisait son père lui retournait le cerveau. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Sa tête allait exploser.  
" Ruby…" murmura Draco. La jeune fille releva d'un coup la tête.  
" Désolée. Voir maman? J'y réfléchirai…  
\- Je compte sur toi, lui répondit son père."  
Puis il se leva et quitta l'appartement. Laissant Ruby à ses pensées.

 _Ruby était assisse dans le jardin du grand manoir des Malfoy. C'était un jour d'été et la fillette avait huit ans. Sa mère était assisse à ses côtés sur un banc et jouait avec son jeune frère, Scorpius. Le petit garçon d'à peine un an était assis dans l'herbe et cueillait des pâquerettes qu'il tendait ensuite à sa mère. Quand celle-ci, avait refusé de prendre une fleure de plus. Le petit garçon avait émis un cri aigu. Une vague de magie s'était alors répandue dans tout le jardin et toutes les pâquerettes avaient finies la tête tranchée. Ruby avait beaucoup rit devant ce spectacle. Sa mère arborait un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Quant à Scorpius, il semblait très heureux d'amuser la galerie. Ruby avait rejoint sa mère en sautillant.  
"Moi aussi maman, je veux pouvoir faire ça! S'était écriée l'enfant.  
\- Ne rêve pas. Tu n'en seras jamais capable." Lui avait répondu sa mère._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est déjà fini... J'espère que ça vous a plus!  
A bientôt,  
Freyja11 :D _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Ruby! Hope you'll like it!

Réponse au review:  
Lilith Florent: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Il m'a fait très plaisir :D

* * *

Ruby s'était rendue chez sa mère une semaine après la visite de son père. La rencontre n'avait pas duré longtemps. A l'inverse des silences. Sa mère avait à peine adressé la parole à Ruby. Et cela arrangeait très bien celle-ci. Ruby avait tout de même interrogé sa mère sur son frère. "Il va bien. Il s'entend toujours aussi bien avec Potter. A part ça, tout va bien." Ca n'était que peu d'informations mais qui rassurait la jeune femme. Depuis que son adolescent de frère s'était mis en tête de ne plus écrire de lettres à sa sœur, Ruby tentait tant bien que mal de glaner des informarions à ses parents. C'était facile avec son père. Sa mère par contre...

Après cette matinée peu productive, Ruby s'était décidée à chercher du boulot. Encore et encore. Pendant la semaine, elle avait abandonné l'idée de trouver du travail au Ministère. Tant pis pour eux, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. Elle se dirigea donc vers le chemin de traverse. Ruby longea chaque magasin, à l'affut d'affiches pour un emploi à prendre. La jeune femme avait déjà regardé les devantures de plusieurs magasins quand son regard s'arrêta sur une en particulier. La vitrine était remplie de toutes sortes de baguettes. Certaines en bois d'if, d'autres en bois de pommier. Sans doute certaines contenaient du crin de licorne, d'autres du ventricule de dragon. Ruby ne réfléchit pas beaucoup et passa la porte. A l'intérieur du magasin, elle trouva assis dans un fauteuil un vieil homme qui devait être Mr. Ollivander en personne. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Ruby. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la voix afin d'annoncer son arrivée. Ollivander releva la tête, surpris.

"Bonjour. Vous désirez quelque chose? Demanda le vendeur.  
\- Euh… Et bien… Le rouge monta aux joues de Ruby.  
\- Laissez… Montrer moi votre baguette. Je verrai moi-même où est le problème. "

Le rougissement de Ruby redoubla d'intensité. " Eh bien… En fait, je venais voir si vous auriez un travail pour moi." Elle avait dit tout ça très rapidement et en articulant à peine. Mais le vieillard semblait avoir compris. Il l'observa un instant et puis lui demanda: " Quel est votre nom?  
\- Ruby. Ruby Malfoy." La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir un CV de son sac. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle en trimballait partout avec elle..  
Ollivander prit le temps de lire chaque page. Après qu'il eut fini, il sembla rester pensif quelques instants. Puis il releva la tête et lui dit: " Je me disais bien que vous ne me disiez rien. Vous n'avez pas acheté de baguette ici.  
\- Exact, répondu Ruby."  
Ollivander laissa planer à nouveau un long silence puis reprit: " Vous comprenez bien que dans ce magasin vous ne me seriez pas très utile. Je suis sûr que vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente. Néanmoins, il vous manque ce petit quelque chose."  
Et voilà, c'était encore foutu pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.  
" Par contre, je peux vous renseigner auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être avoir quelque chose pour vous."

Ruby rentra chez elle le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Dans sa main, une adresse à qui elle devait écrire. Ollivander ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur le genre de travail qu'on lui demanderait. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs fournit aucun nom. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait trouvé cela étrange. Mais rien n'aurait pu la détourner de sa joie.

* * *

Voilàvoilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser des revieeeeeews! Et merci d'avoir lu!  
Freyja11 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ruby était assise dans la salle d'attente d'un bureau situé à Godric's Hollows. Elle était arrivée une demi-heure auparavant. Une jeune femme l'avait accueillie, lui avait indiqué un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux et lui avait tendu une tasse de thé. A présent le thé était froid dans la tasse. Ruby n'avait rien pu avaler. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa tête se brouillait.

 _"Alors, prête pour l'examen de sortilège? Avait demandé Sylvia à Ruby.  
\- Ce n'est que de la théorie… C'est facile. Avait rétorqué celle-ci.  
\- Oui mais quand même! Je sais bien que t'es intelligente mais aies un peu de compassion à mon égard! "  
Ruby avait sursauté devant le ton de son amie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas trop de mal à mémoriser tout un tas de choses insignifiantes ou pas. "Désolée, je sais que tu es stressée à cause des BUSE et je ne t'aide pas. murmura-t-elle.  
\- C'est bon pas grave. Oh regarde! Le plus beau mec de l'école vient vers nous!"  
Ruby tourna lentement la tête. Il se tenait là avec son air nonchalant et charmeur. C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas et ne le connaitrai sans doute jamais.  
"Il vient vers nous! Teddy Lupin vient vers nous!" avait chuchoté Sylvia d'une voix excitée dans l'oreille de sa camarade. Oui, il venait vers elles et il passerait sans doute à côté d'elles sans les voir. Mais qu'importe… Non, elle ne connaitrait jamais Teddy Lupin._

"Mademoiselle Malfoy?" Ruby fût tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de la secrétaire.  
"Monsieur Potter va vous recevoir…" Potter? Avait-elle bien entendu?! Ruby n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Déjà la porte se refermait derrière elle. Et devant elle se tenait le célèbre Harry Potter. Elle n'oubliait néanmoins pas que celui-ci avait été l'ennemi de son père.  
"Malfoy... Ruby Malfoy. Vous êtes sa fille je présume. Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance depuis longtemps. Et puis je cois savoir que votre frère est ami avec mon fils?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Très bien! Mr Ollivander m'a dit que vous cherchiez du travail?  
\- Oui c'est ça. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé ici. " Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Que faisait-elle chez un auror? Elle ne lui serait jamais utile. Et puis, pas n'importe quel auror!  
"A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de vous pour une tâche qui ne devrait pas vous poser de problème. Je connais votre situation. J'ai moi-même aidé à la fondation de la classe spéciale. Expliqua Harry.  
\- Ah. Je ne le savais pas."  
Ruby ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. La situation était étrange. Elle avait besoin de sortir pour respirer.  
" Mademoiselle Malfoy, ne paniquez pas comme ça s'il vous plait." Le ton avait été sec mais rassurant. Ruby sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
" Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je suis un peu perdue. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je vais pouvoir vous aider.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu."

Ruby était sortie du bureau pas plus avancée qu'en y entrant. Tant pis. Elle n'aurait qu'à attendre le lundi suivant. Ce jour-là elle saurait en quoi consisterait son travail. Pour l'heure, elle se réjouissait juste d'en avoir trouvé un.

* * *

Voilivoilou! J'espère que vous avez envie de savoir la suite et que vous allez me laisser plein des reviews parce que j'aime ca les reviews! :D

A bientôt pour la suite!

Freyja11 ;)


End file.
